Various forms of pendulum-type putters have been heretofore designed. However, these previous pendulum putters have been constructed in various manners which do not afford the user a maximum chance of developing substantial accuracy when putting.
Examples of previously patented putters of the pendulum type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 168,323, 1,618,638, 1,739,468, 3,170,690, 3,378,262 and 3,466,046.